


This Was Just A Bad Idea

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a stomach ache from eating too much ice-cream. It’s Arthur’s fault of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Just A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For the H/C prompt: Comfort food or item/feeding someone  
> Inspiration from [this](http://bottomlessperdition.tumblr.com/post/130857500790/non-romantic-fluff-starters) tumblr post.

“If you don’t get a spoon and join me my stomach ache will be entirely your fault.” Merlin said in lieu of a greeting, his voice slightly muffled around his current mouthful of food. That was definitely not what Arthur had been expecting to arrive home to find.

“...” Arthur found himself speechless as he took in the tall form of his dark haired flatmate, folded small on their sofa, a large tub of chocolate ice-cream balancing on his knees.

He pushed the door closed behind him, without removing his eyes from Merlin. 

“Merlin… What exactly are you doing?” Arthur was used to Merlin’s erratic eating habits, especially when he was under stress. Flipping between complete refusal to eat anything at all, to devouring anything sugar filled he could get his hands on like a starving man.

Merlin licked his spoon, catching every drop of the cream in his mouth before he answered.

“Eating-you know-that thing you’re always telling me to do.” Merlin said flippantly, scoping out another spoonful of the desert.

Dropping his bag Arthur crossed his arms, levelling Merlin with an unimpressed stare.

“You know perfectly well this,” he waved a hand to take in all of Merlin, “is not what I meant.” Merlin stuck his tongue out in reply.

“I also, refuse to join you in your sugar fest.”

“More for me then.” Merlin hummed shoving another spoonful into his mouth, while Arthur rolled his eyes, stepping properly into their lounge and flopping down onto the other end of the sofa.

They both settled into a comfortable silence, watching some repeat on the TV. Arthur making it a point to studiously ignore Merlin as he continued to consume more ice-cream than anyone could ever consider healthy.

Arthur was just about to grab the remote, preparing to flip the channel as what they were currently watching reached an end, when Merlin interrupted him, with a whine.

“Arrrthuuuuur.” He flopped over onto his side and staring up at Arthur through his lashes.

“What?” Arthur said, eyes flicking to look at him for only a moment, before he focused back on the TV.

“My tummy hurts.”

“Now who’s fault is that?” 

“Mmm, yours.” Merlin muttered his face now turned down into the cushion he was lying on, both his arms were wrapped tightly around his body. This time Arthur did look round, taking in the way Merlin was curled tightly in on himself.

“Yes, because I forced you to eat more than half of the ice-cream obviously.” Arthur said in exasperation.

Merlin emitted a whimper, tucking his chin tight against his chest. Sighing loudly Arthur swung his legs up onto the sofa and bodily turned towards Merlin.

“Fine. First of all curling up like that is only going to make it worse.” Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, then hauling him up and rolled him over so his head and back were resting against Arthur’s chest.

Merlin’s eyes grew wide as one of Arthur’s hand slipped under his shirt, his fingers warm on the slightly cooled skin of his stomach. Merlin felt himself tense at the first touch, unsure what Arthur had planned.

Spreading his fingers, Arthur began a slow massage. Pressing just firmly enough to help, but not to hurt.

Merlin sighed, relaxing further against Arthur, who couldn’t help a small smile spreading over his lips. 

Arthur continued his ministrations, having to suppress a laugh as Merlin moaned under the soothing pressure.

Eyes trailing down to where his free hand was resting against his knee, Arthur’s fingers twitched, wanting to join the hand already touching Merlin, but hesitant least the contact he rejected.

As Merlin gave another long moan, Arthur decided to abandon hesitance, bring his hand under Merlin’s shirt, and resting it on the slighter man’s chest over his heart.

Merlin shifted under his hands, dark hair tickling Arthur’s chin as he turned to look up. Arthur met the other’s eyes, trying to project a confidence he didn’t feel.

“Arthur?” It was a quiet question, curious but not demanding.

“Just relax, we don’t want you getting sick later.” He quipped, amused when Merlin sank back into him with a disgruntled sound. The only protest he offered up against the possibility of him being sick later.

Once Merlin had settled again, Arthur leant forwards and kissed the top of Merlin’s head, breathing in the familiar smell that was Merlin, and receiving a pleased hum in response.


End file.
